Halloween at The Bourgeois'- ONESHOT
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Adrien's first real Halloween party- they had been planning it for weeks. With Tricker Belle as Hawkmoth's newest villain, just what will happen? Surely not a reveal between our two favorite heroes? ONESHOT! (WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 2!)


Shandy: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Candy: We hope you enjoy this- it was inspired by a few comics that I read a while ago.

986491658283052837508278750827358027380570327582735208370875082370587280375275087583

Chloe didn't normally do things like this for Halloween, but her Adrikins had never been to an actual, normal Halloween party before. Marinette had a small part in convincing her to host the party- but they both knew that they would do anything for Adrien.

"Thanks again for letting us do this Chloe." Marinette said once more as Nino, Kim, Ivan, and a few others brought in boxes full of decorations. Marinette was wearing all black, her gloves hanging off of her black belt that hung behind her, along with her mask. The cat ears on her head were pinned securely on, and her baton was hanging off of her shoulder. Of course she decided to dress up at Chat- she needed to support her partner in any way possible.

"Of course. Besides, this wouldn't have even been possible without me and my daddy, the mayor. There was no way someone living in a bakery could convince his father to give him the night off, and let him come here." She messed with her hair that was down from it's high pony for once. She was dressed as… well, Marinette thought it was Aurora, but she normally wore pink, blue, or the dress she wore in the first part of the film. Chloe was wearing her normal clothes, the only part of her done for Halloween being her face and hair. "You did get into contact with my BFF, Ladybug, right?"

"Yup!" Marinette cheered, mentally cringing. "She agreed to come, about halfway through the purrty. I'll be using that time to get the Halloween cake my family's baking over here. She said she couldn't be here long, though. About fifteen minou-tes to half an hour." Mentally, she facepalmed. Alya had dared her to stay in character all night long, and so far it was a breeze. She only hoped she could still act like this when Adrien came, otherwise she was mincemeat!

"Great!" Chloe turned around. "I won't be down here again till I'm ready, and that'll be a few minutes before Adri-honey arrives."

"Thanks for the paws up." Marinette said as she walked away. Marinette turned to look at the others. "Alright, we have mew hours to get everything set up! Let's go, go, go!"

8103648160562860837085720750872387502738057230868027085728357205823750

"Kid, stop. Just… stop."

"No, Plagg, I'm going to go dressed up like this!" Adrien insisted.

"Why anyone would want to dress up as him? Can't you just go as cheese?"

"You can, but I'm going like this and I don't care if Chloe gets mad for not dressing up as prince charming." He looked in the mirror and checked his hair again. He was dressed up as Cloud from Kingdom Hearts- one of his favorite games. He was going to dress up as link, but hearing that Kim already had a costume bought for the hero of Hyrule made Adrien change his mind. Marinette had helped him with the scarf because he hadn't been able to find one online, but he could find the rest, and was very satisfied with how he looked. Speaking of the scarf, he wrapped it around his neck, doing one last check-up before grabbing his sword.

"Come on, Plagg, the party's about to start." He said, Plagg flying into the said red scarf.

932963596293759276795263756293752365794356472974692763976297562936

When he got there, he was pleasantly surprised when he saw all of his classmates, and a few others from school, at the party. Chloe had chosen an a blue dress for her Aurora costume, and luckily hadn't seen him yet. Nino was dressed as a professional DJ, Alya was dressed up as the akumatized version of herself, Nathaniel was a street artist, Mylene and Ivan were dressed up as a cat and dog respectively, Sabrina was dressed as Alice from Alice in wonderland, Alix was dressed up as the 'Spirit of Halloween' (something she had come up with a few years ago and it had only grown from there), Max was dressed as a Bot from Mega Strike III, Rose was dressed as a ghost, Juleka was dressed as a zombie, and Lila was dressed up as Black Widow.

But what Adrien wanted to know, was where Marinette was, and who she was dressed as. She had managed to keep it a secret from him, and no one would tell him.

"She left early to go and pick up the Halloween Cake." Alya explained when he asked her. "But we have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Well, you _are_ one of Ladybug's biggest fans, right?" Alya asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah." Adrien scratched the back of his neck. "So what if I am? She's pretty amazing."

"Thanks for the compliment." Adrien almost jumped and turned around to see Ladybug smirking at him, her cheeks a touch pink. He flushed.

"L-Ladybug!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Well, I was invited by a fellow student of yours- Marinette I believe? Yes, she got into contact with me about a week ago. I couldn't disappoint a fan." She winked at him. "Where is she, anyway?"

"Mari went to go and get the Halloween cake from her parent's bakery." Alya explained with a knowing smile.

"Ah, I see." She stretched, looking at a clock not all that far away. "Well, I have about twenty minutes to stay and chill before I have to leave- tonight's my night for patrol." She smiled at the two of them. "I believe Marinette said something about questions?"

"Ah- yes!" Alya pulled out a very good imitation of the hat of Gryffindor. "We just need Adrien to add his two questions to the mix and we can get started- Nino, do you mind showing Ladybug to the stage?"

"Not at all." Nino led Ladybug away while Adrien was still trying to process the fact that HIS LADY was here, at the Halloween part that was being thrown for HIM!

"Good surprise, right?" Alya asked with a laugh. "When she heard that this party was for you, Marinette told me that her very words were 'Of course I'll come! I've seen up front how his father acts with him- he deserves the best first REAL Halloween party!' Can you believe that?"

"Sh-She said that?" At Alya's nod, Adrien seemingly went into space. "She's amazing…"

"Come back down from the Clouds, I need you to write your two questions down." Then she laughed. "Ha, see what I did there?"

"That's really funny Alya, good one!"

0265086263856237027638760827380672067083748602036274063784602786720

"It's not fair!" A little girl cried. Her older brother had just pulled a mean trick on her, and her parents weren't doing anything because it was Halloween. "Mama, you said that there was never an excuse for him to do that thing to me?" Her mother was torn between her two children, but she was saved by her husband when he picked up the little girl dressed as Tinker Belle.

"Sweety, It's Halloween!" He explained joyously. "We're supposed to be scared and pranked- that's why we sat 'Trick or Treat'!"

"But I don't want a trick! It's not fair!" She cried, fighting in her father's embrace. With a sigh he let her go back into the house, unaware of a small, black butterfly touching her daughter's small bag of glitter in replacement for the 'Pixie Dust'.

" _Tricker Belle, I am Hawkmoth."_ He explained. " _I can give you the power to do to others what has been done to you! In exchange, I ask of you to retrieve Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous!"_

"They will all know the difference between tricks and treats!" The little girl exclaimed as black engulfed her.

72639576297356273569723952352956397236572395679236579256973592639572695623762

"Ladybug, how do you know where the akumatized object is?" Max read from the hat. Alya was busy filming the whole thing, and everyone in class agreed that he was the best for the job.

"Well, most of them have this dark-purple hue to them. Either that, they are the source of the Akuma's powers, or they are the only thing that hasn't changed drastically. There have been a few times where this wasn't the case, but that seems to be the main difference." Ladybug answered with a smile. Max opened his mouth to say something else, but a scream was heard from outside. Then another, and then another.

Something was wrong.

"I'll be back- I need to make sure that it's not an akuma attack." Ladybug said, grabbing her yoyo and spinning it around a bit. "If I don't come back in five minutes, it is an akuma, and I'll want all of you to hide."

"An akuma? Now?"

"But we were having so much fun!" Ladybug ignored the comments and ran toward the door and out onto the street before swinging herself away. Adrien snuck away from the main crowd and into the back outside.

"We have to go and help her." He said to Plagg. Then he paused when the cat didn't respond. "Plagg? Plagg?!"

"No need to shout, I'm right here." Plagg yawned, floating out of Adrien's scarf. "Is taking a cat nap a bad thing?"

"Only when there's an akuma running about. Plagg, claws out!"

29836529736924768392780382783529675263968208370684730874082703785270

Tricker Belle threw her pixie dust on the cars, trees, jackolanterns, and even the candy everyone had dropped. When the pixie dust touched them, they turned into nightmarish versions of them- kinda like in the Nightmare before Christmas movie, only all of these things were floating all over the place.

It was a little tricky, but after lucky charm gave them a nightmare Freddie mask, and Chat cataclysimed her wings, they got the akuma out and purified it.

Ladybug was on her last dot when she reached down to grab the charm, and Chat's last dot was just about to vanish.

"Miraculous, Ladybug!" She called out just as Chat's transformation ended, leaving a slightly panicked Adrien dressed as Cloud in front of Ladybug, who transformed only moments later.

"A-ADRIEN?!"

"Chat Noir?!" He yelled back, clearly confused. Marinette blinked, looking down at her Halloween costume. Oh, right, she had placed everything back on before she left the party to transform into Ladybug- she had even added contacts to make her blue eyes look cat-like. The only other thing was her hair, and that was because she let it down.

"U-U-Uhhhh… y-yeah- I-I'm Chat!" She said, getting herself together, before leaning forwards and staring up at him through her eyelashes. "Do you wanna Chat about it?" She nearly purred.

"Wut."

"Do you want to chat about what just hapurred?" Marinette clarified. "We have to get back to the purrty anyway- I pawmised, and I keep my pawmisses."

"Wut?" She sighed, placing a hand to her forehead.

"Meow about I bring you back, feed Tikki, furnish up the questions- and _then_ mew'll know what I mean."

"Ok. yeah. Sure. Whatever you say." Clearly Adrien's mind wasn't working, so Marinette found some sweets for Tikki in an abandoned pillow case, transformed into Ladybug, and brought Adrien back to the part, dropping him off in the back before heading to the front, leaving Adrien to come up with an excuse himself as to why he was out there. Ladybug finished up her questions quickly and left. Adrien didn't even notice that Chloe was trying to talk to him.

He had just seen his Lady transform into her civilian self, and not only was she dressed up as him- he couldn't even see who she was beneath the _fake_ mask! He wanted to slam his head against the wall until his mind could connect her face to someone he knew, because he had been so _sure_ that he knew her in their civilian lives…

"Mari! About time!"

"Sorry, guys, I was clawt up in the akuma attack on my way back, and I didn't want mew guys to not have a cake. I'm lucky Tricker Belle's dust didn't land upawn it." Adrien snapped back to reality when he heard her voice- and the puns- and when he saw her, all he could do was stare.

After all, Marinette looked just like his Lady.

"Adrikins, is something wrong?" Chloe asked as he started to hit his head against the wall.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-"

"Adrien, are mew ok?" He turned away from the wall and looked at Marinette. He flushed- he was sure his red face rivaled Ladybug's suit.

"FIne." He said in an unnaturally high voice. "Just fine Princess." She blinked and turned an adorable shade of pink as Chloe skwacked.

"P-Purrincess?!" She exclaimed.

"I mean Marinette!" He corrected, panicking. "I-I'm fine, Mari!"

"Are you paw-sitive?" She asked, blinking innocently.

"Well, actually…" He scratched the back of his head. "Can- can we talk, after the party?"

"Only if you purromise not to freak during the purrty." Marinette winked at him.

"I purromise." Was his instant reply.

And that's how mew know that it's a great Halloween.


End file.
